hunting for love
by cyber dragoness master
Summary: au dash is a hunther himself and danny never met till now and skulker i fighting dash for danny
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I have a fic that not done yet but this is been in my head for day now and its given me writers block on the other so be patient with me I update it soon and I hope you like this one oh and fyi this is au people

Hunting for love

"Danny be careful it's dangerous to be out tonight." Sam told over the walky talky. "With this ghost hunter convention in town it not safe for you tonight we should head back. "One mite see you and try to catch you" tucker who had been sitting next to Sam typing on his laptop nodded his head in agreement. "She right man and what if they find out you're a haffa how knows what will happen to you." Danny just rolled his eyes sighed his friends worry to much. He knew most of the ghost hunter that were coming to this thing and they were all the same as his parents clueless when it came to ghosts. Still it couldn't hurt to call it a night with all the ghost hunters in town it had been very quiet and he couldn't blame them. If he was a full ghost he wouldn't stick around ether. Not all ghost hunters were as bad as his dad. He was a genius when it came to building ghost hunting gadget and was well known for it to, and a great dad, but he was an idiot when it came to every thing else. Sometimes he wondered what a genius like his mom saw in him at lest that's what jazz keeps saying. "Ok guys lets call it a night nothing its all quiet lets go." He said. "I need to get up early, and help my parents with the big day tomorrow." Danny was bout to fly down to were his friends were till he herd a scream coming from the dock. So much for an early night he thought "Sam, tuck I'm calling a rain check on that early night sorry guy met me at the docks ok." "Roger Danny we're on our way." Yell Sam. "Be careful ok." "Yes mom." He yelled back. When he got there he didn't see anything. Suddenly another scream came from the right, and a puff of blue smoke came from Danny's mouth. A ghost was coming and it was chasing some one. He took a hiding place to watch to the ghost coming. What he saw shocked if he it was the ghost being pursued. By someone dressed in all black with a biker helmet covering his face. A bow staff on his back that was glowing with green light and a ghost gun in his hand which meant one thing Ghost hunter. Danny sat and the scene in front of him play out the ghost had been backed into a corner yell to his pursuer "I am the box ghost you can not harm me you feeble human beware." "Not the brightest ghost ever an't he." Danny said to himself. The hunter just laughed at the ghost. "Your not worth my time but one less ghost to hunt I guess what came next shocked Danny. The hunter raised his gun to not catch but to destroy the ghost. He would not stand for it. It maybe a ghost but it deserved to exist. He grabbed the Fenton thermos and jump out of his hiding place. Surprising the hunter and ghost it gave he time to open and catch the ghost in the thermos ready for ghost zone. He glared at hunter and though he couldn't see he know he was glaring back. "You shouldn't have interfered and what make you think my going to let you go off with my pray." the hunter growled. "Your pray what are relayed to Skulker and he going back ghost zone were he belongs." Danny shot back. Be for the hunter could say any thing else he herd Sam and tucker coming there way "this isn't over ghost not by a long shot." And whit that he was gone. Sam and tucker came running up just "Danny what happened who was that." Sam asked. Danny was still looking towards the place were the ghost hunter had left. "It's a long story guy, but I don't think we've seen the last of him."

To be continued

So you like


	2. chapter 2

Thanks for the review guy, and I'll try and work on some of the stuff to make it read easier, and FYI people I can't write sex scene to good so it will be mostly kiss in the romance parts so far. Therefore, if you're a hard-core fan of that and waiting for it, you have a long wait coming sorry. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Oh and there making me say this, it is I don't Owen Danny phantom est. est. est. happy

Hunting for love

"I still say you should tell your mom and dad your sick or something you shouldn't be there what if he comes." Sam nagged over the phone. Danny just round his eyes and sighed. After what happened last, all Sam had done was nag him to be careful and try to talk if out of coming to the convention with his mom and dad. It was bad enough that jazz was here mother Henning him. After he had told found out she new about him he started telling her about his night job. Soon he fond it comforting to talk to her about it, but now she started worrying about him more and more.

Even now she was standing by one of the booths closes to him pretending to be engrossed with the girl at it was telling her, but was scanning the place for a ghost hunter that if the description he gave her. "It's ok Sam I'm in human mode now and jazz is securing the place as we speak, and most of the people here are at my dad's booth drooling over his new inventions and I know most of them. Nothing will go wrong so chill ok."

"Ok Danny but be careful skulker back in town to, and nothing going to stop him when it comes to hunting down his prey." Sam pleaded with him. she know he could take care of him self but she still worried about him with this new ghost hunter and skulker in town she felt he was over his head. "Ok Sam I'll be more careful but I don't worry skulker maybe relentless, but he's not stupid. he wouldn't try anything with all these hunters here. So relaxes ok. I have to go my moms calling jazz and me over ok. seeya." he tolled her again. "Ok bye and be careful please." and with that she hung up. After hanging up the phone, he headed over to jazz then to his dads booth. There he could see his dad showing off his new stuff. "Like a kid in a candy store aright jazz," he told his sister.

He almost fell over laughing at her expression. Jazz had hated what there parents were doing from the get go, but even more now after what happened to him. "Why can't we do normal thing like go to the park. It so embarrassing." she cried tossing her hands in the air. They spotted their mom waving at them to come over. "Oh there you to are I need your help." she told them. "Jazz I need you help me setup some stuff to demonstrate and Danny there are some boxes down stairs with some things we need can you get them for us please? They have Fenton on them." "Yea mom be back in a sec." He told her, and was of wail jazz help setup.

He made it down satire and fond the boxes what mom did not tell him was there were twenty of them. With a sigh, he gabbed them and made his way up stairs. He was having a hard time seeing and was walking slower so not to nock in to any one, but that did not stop him from getting hit by some one. Next thing he knew some one had crashed into him. Boxes went every were and most on him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry are you ok man?" the person of hit him asked helping him take the boxes off him. When Danny could see who hit him it took him breath away there be for him stood the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He looked about his age he was tall and muscular like a football player. He had short blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and a smile that made him weak in the knees.

It was then he realize he been staring at him he turned his head quickly and blushed. "It ok I'm fine thanks I'm Danny Fenton, and you are?" he asked extending his hand. The other took it and smile. "Dash Baxter nice to meet you Danny."

To be continued

So what do guy thing better then the first chapter


	3. note

hi all i know it's been a wail and i'm sorry its been a bad and stressfull time

ending shcool a job and worst of all my word program's gone. so i like to say the wait is over

i'm back with note pad for know a till i get word back. and i makeing new chapters to my fics and

working on a new one called crystal stage it a mix of mighty duck and Kaleido Star and no it not

a nosedive/sora thing it about nosedive mostly leaveing the pond to star on a Kaleido stage.

so look for it and the chapters coming soon i hope you'll like it tell me what you think


End file.
